Before meet us
by B.J. Mar
Summary: ¿Ha sentido una sensación de déjà vu cuando conoces a una persona? Como si tu alma los reconociera desde antes ¿Qué tan posible es que compartieras otra vida con esa persona? Ellos lo hicieron, y fue lo que desearon al final de esa vida lo que los ha reunido de nuevo.


Esta es una historia que tenía guardada en el baúl de los recuerdos de cuando vi la primera temporada de la serie y decidí publicarla antes de que me diera la locura y la borrara. La idea me vino cuando vi la imagen de la portada, aunque no pude encontrar la que tenía una parte abajo, donde Bakugou llora con el pañuelo rojo y la imagen de Kirishima esta difuminada.

La imagen es de su respectivo creador y solo la estoy usando porque me inspiro en su momento.

No tengo un lector beta y el sitio me cambia o borra algunas palabras y signos así que pido disculpas por los terribles errores que van a encontrar.

Hay menciones de sangre y violencia relacionadas con un genocidio aunque nada gráfico, pero si eso te molesta de alguna manera no lo leas.

Soy asquerosamente pobre así que BNHA no me pertenece y el crédito va a sus creadores. Solo la horrible trama es mía.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntaba, no estaba seguro de poder decir cuando comenzó todo, solamente sabía que le gustaba, le gustaba el sentirse superior a los demás, le gustaba dar leves empujones a los demás niños y ver el miedo en sus ojos… el miedo que él les inspiraba. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía diecisiete y se había unido a las fuerzas libertadoras.

Odiaba a los Kamla, esos malditos eran una raza inferior que se creían que tenían poder sobre ellos solo porque sus antepasados alguna vez había sido parte del gobierno antes de que el país se independizara… definitivamente no estaban sobre los Itka, mucho menos sobre él.

Por ese entonces, él no tenía ninguna idea de lo que significaba una verdadera guerra.

Cuando llegó a la base, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría eran tan jóvenes como él, o solo unos pocos años mayores. Y todos tenían mal carácter, todos eran violentos y la gran mayoría estaban o borrachos o drogados… no era como lo había imaginado.

Y entonces un chico se le acercó, tenía puesto un pantalón militar y una camiseta que seguramente había sido blanca en sus mejore tiempos. Su piel era bronceada por el sol y tenía una apariencia dura, con cicatrices por aquí y por allí, además del cabello teñido de un rojo chillón y que desafiaba las leyes de gravedad al mantenerse en punta y con unas cuantas basuritas en él, también había un pañuelo rojo anudado en su brazo. Odiaba admitir que se había sentido algo intimidado por el muchacho, y estaba seguro de que cuando le había sonreído, sus dientes eran anormalmente afilados.

Le extendió una mano en forma de saludo, y se echó a reír cuando no se la estrecho… su risa no era gutural y profunda como se la había imaginado, más bien era alegre y contagiosa, una risa sincera y totalmente desprovista de maldad.

—Espero que no seas una especie de drogadicto hermano, de esos ya tenemos más de los que necesitamos—, y señalo a un pequeño grupo que estaba un poco más allá de ellos —como seguramente te diste cuenta al llegar—. De nuevo aquella risa que tanto lo desconcertaba.

—En vista de que nadie más lo dirá, seré yo quien tenga el gusto… bienvenido al infierno rubiecito—

Y aquella forma tan irritante de referirse al él y su tono tan irritante y teñido de diversión fue lo que terminó de disipar el miedo que había sentido y lo remplazo con rabia apenas contenida.

—Escúchame bien cabeza de piña—, siseo molesto y sacando su machete—No eres nadie para hablarme así—.

Y la sonrisa del otro desapareció tan rápido que no uno no habría creído que estaba allí en primer lugar.

—Tengo todo el derecho mocoso arrogante, soy tu superior mientras estés aquí. Así que guárdate esa cosa junto con tus problemas de ira antes de que te lo meta por donde no te ha dado el sol—, y luego se largó dejándolo allí con las miradas de todos los demás.

—Realmente no quieres conocer el lado duro de ese hombre—, le dijo un tipo bajito y con el cabello hecho bolas sobre la cabeza —No te metas con él y él no se mete contigo, así tienes más oportunidad de meterte con unas cuantas mujeres antes de que las matemos—.

Él sintió asco por lo que ese imbécil le había sugerido y se hizo una nota mental de tampoco acercarse mucho a él.

Los meses pasaron y él se ganó el apodo de Mlipuko por su personalidad explosiva y se enteró de que el sujeto que era superior lo apodaban Ibuye, aunque nunca supo porque.

Y entonces lo asignaron al escuadrón de Ibuye y se dio cuenta de que no era tan despreciable como todo los demás hijos de puta que lo rodeaban.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto Mlipuko?—, le dijo un día con la mirada perdida.

—¿De qué coño hablas idiota?

—¿Qué ganamos con matarlos? ¿De qué nos va a servir dar un golpe de estado? ¿Por qué sangramos y los hacemos sangrar?—, el rubio lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Los matamos porque son unos malditos hijos de perra Ibuye, porque se lo ganaron al creerse mejores que nosotros durante tantos años. Los Kamla son una plaga en nuestro país que debe ser exterminada, es para que tengamos justicia y libertad—.

Y entonces la mierda explotó cuando, el 16 de Abril, los "libertadores" pusieron una bomba en el avión del presidente. Ibuye lo despertó diciéndole que había comenzado, que buscara sus armas y saliera a las calles con ellos.

Mlipuko pensó que sabía lo que era ser temido cuando lastimaba a otros jóvenes, pensó que sabía lo que era ver el miedo en los ojos de otros… pero había estado muy equivocado. Aun mientras dormía podía escuchar los gritos de aquel padre mientras sus hijos eran asesinados frente a sus ojos, el llanto de las mujeres cuando sus compañeros entraban a sus casas, con las pupilas dilatas de tanta droga. Aquello no era justicia ni libertad… era una matanza sin sentido.

Las manos le temblaban al pensar en todas las veces que había tenido que disparar contra esas personas que se cagaban del miedo al verlo. Pero la peor era aquella mujer…

Habían reunido a un grupo de Kamlas en el centro del pueblo para matarlos, había hombres mujeres y niños y ella, una mujer embarazada que no apartó sus ojos de él en ningún momento. Un superior había dirigido esto de modo que Ibuye también había estado entre los que estaban disparando, estaba parado a su lado y Mlipuko pudo ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos… y luego llego la orden, todos lloraban, suplicaban y oraban.

Pero no ella, ella solo lo miró con lastima, como si supiera que su alma iba a mancharse de una forma que difícilmente podría limpiar.

—¿Todavía crees que es justicia hombre?—, le pregunto Ibuye mientras estaban acostados uno al lado del otro.

Él no le contesto, no le hacía falta.

.

.

.

.

.

Fueron a un pueblo juntos, solo su unidad pues el jefe dijo que se habían ganado el _placer. _Entraron a las casas y mataron a la gente que estaba escondida… pero la última fue diferente, eran solo ellos dos pues el resto estaba demasiado borrachos o drogados.

Era una casa sencilla, con un pequeño jardín y una camioneta vieja estacionada afuera. No había nadie en las habitaciones y la cocina probablemente había sido saqueada. Parecía abandonada.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando escucharon ruido en la pequeña puerta del fondo, seguido de unos sollozos entrecortados.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que era un baño pequeño pero abarrotado con mujeres jóvenes y niños, al menos unas diez personas apiñadas allí. Ibuye apuntó su arma a una de las mujeres mayores, una chica de unos veinte años… pero la bajó después de un momento de vacilación y se volvió a su compañero.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto hermano?—, preguntó igual que hace una vida. —Esto no es de hombres, ¿Qué ganamos matando niños que no pueden defenderse?—.

Y Mlipuko sintió que el alma se le caía los pies y solo dejaba cansancio a su paso, porque eso es lo que había estado pensando. Ya no le gustaba ver el miedo y el odio en los ojos de las persona, ahora sentía asco por sus acciones en vez de la convicción de que era lo correcto. Pero ya estaban hasta el fondo de esta mierda ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

Ibuye se volvió hacia los niños que habían observado su intercambio tratando de no llorar demasiado fuerte.

—Quédense en silencio hasta que estén seguros de que nos marchamos, toda la noche si es necesario—, y luego miró a su compañero para ver si protestaba de alguna manera, pero el rubio no tenía nada que decir. —Escóndanse mejor o traten de llegar a las fronteras y aun campo de refugiados, sean muy cuidadosos porque no creo que los otros los dejen ir si los encuentran.

Voy a disparar unas cuantas veces afuera para despistar a los otros, así que no se asusten y traten de no gritar—. Y luego hizo ademan de cerrar la puerta, pero la misma jovencita a la que le había apuntado lo agarro por la muñeca.

—Gracias—, dijo sinceramente. –Este acto no será olvidado—, y luego ella misma cerró la puerta. La verdad es que los dos se sentían tan cansados que no pensaron en las palabras que la joven había pronunciado y simplemente dispararon como habían dicho para luego marcharse.

—¿Crees que fue lo correcto Ibuye? ¿Debimos haberlos dejado vivir?—, preguntó el rubio cuando los dos estaban acostados en sus catres.

—Quien sabe hermano ¿Quién define lo correcto? Creo que ya es imposible saberlo en este infierno en el que vivimos—, respondió mientras le daba largas caladas a su cigarrillo.

Pero incorrecto o correcto ellos siguieron haciéndolo, siguieron salvando a tantas personas como podían. Y cada noche los gritos en sus mentes eran un poco menos fuertes y era más fácil conciliar el sueño.

Pero, como suele suceder, las cosas empeoraron demasiado pronto.

Estaban en otra aldea y entraron juntos a una casa como de costumbre, la gente gritó antes de que ellos dispararan y luego les pidieran que se callaran y ocultaran. Nada parecía estar fuera de lo común hasta que llegó un superior cuando estaban por marcharse del pueblo.

—Hemos tenido ciertos informes—, dijo el hombre visiblemente drogado. —Cucarachas Kamla han sido vistas saliendo de los pueblos que se le asignan a esta unidad… y eso hace que me pregunte ¿será que estas cucarachas aprendieron a volverse invisibles? ¿O alguien les está dejando escapar? ¿Qué dice usted sargento?—.

—Confió en mis hombres señor—, mintió Ibuye porque era imposible confiar en esa banda de delincuentes, a excepción de Mlipuko —Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos este cometiendo tal traición—, entonces una sonrisa asquerosa se dibujó en los labios del hombre, solo creció cuando llego un _"los encontramos"_ a través de su radio.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo Ibuye… porque no caminas con migo un momento, tu segundo puedo ir con nosotros—.

Y ambos lo supieron, estaban jodidos.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos hijo? No eras más que una pequeña cosa, abandonado a tu suerte para que los Kamla te pisotearan—, dijo mientras los tres se acercaban a la última casa a la que ellos habían entrado.

Los soldados estaban arrastrando a un hombre, un muchacho no mayor que ellos, bañado en sangre y soltando sollozos desesperados. El mismo que ellos habían perdonado.

—¿Por qué nos traicionas entonces muchacho? Dijiste que querías hacer lo correcto, actuar como los verdaderos hombres, proteger a tu gente de las injusticias que estas cucarachas nos hicieron padecer durante tanto tiempo. Pero aquí estas, dejando que estos hijos de puta sobrevivan para que puedan matarnos después—. Y el rubio no sabía cómo este hombre podía escuchar tan decepcionado cuando estaba tan drogado, o como podía ser coherente con lo que decía.

—Mátalo Ibuye, mátalo aquí frente a mí y júrame que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido—, pidió entregándole un machete que un soldado le había dado —Entonces todo habrá quedado perdonado y tu traición será olvidada—.

El pelirrojo tomó el objeto ofrecido entre sus manos y lo miró por un momento, luego miró al joven a sus pies que ya no lloraba y parecía resignado a su destino, en sus ojos no había miedo sino gratitud y perdón. El machete hizo un ruido sordo cuando golpeó el suelo.

—No lo hare—, dijo con fuego en sus ojos y enfrentándose a su superior. —No hay honor en matar a alguien que no está luchando y que no puede defenderse. Esto no es justicia, es un genocidio—. Terminó con convicción.

—Temía que te negaras, y me temo que no hay espacio para los traidores en el ejército libertador—.

Dos soldados lo sujetaron por los brazos pero él se revolvió entre ellos de modo que no podían retenerlo por completo.

—Tú, dispárale y tendrás su puesto—, le dijo al rubio cuando fue evidente que los soldados no lo podrían retener por más tiempo.

El rubio no lo pensó y levanto su rifle en dirección a su amigo, el pelirrojo ensancho los ojos y se quedó quieto cuando sonó el disparo.

Uno de los soldados que lo sujetaban cayó al suelo como peso muerto con una bala entre los ojos, el otro lo siguió a los pocos segundos.

—¡Pero que par de estúpidos son ustedes!—, rugió el general mientras les apuntaba con su propio rifle, pero ellos ya habían echado a correr llevándose al joven que había estado arrodillado antes.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y se perdieron entre los árboles, no se detuvieron hasta que el pueblo quedo muy atrás y aun así corrieron un poco más, hasta que estuvieron en lo profundo del bosque y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

—¡Esto fue una puta locura! No sé qué coño se me ha metido en la cabeza para seguirte la corriente todo este tiempo maldito imbécil con deseos de muerte—

—Debes admitir que fue toda una aventura hombre, además encontramos lo que era correcto en este infierno, no estaba bien dejarlo solo porque había un maldito rifle en nuestras cabezas—, respondió el pelirrojo entre jadeos.

Mlipuko maldijo un poco más antes de acercarse al hombre que habían arrastrado con ellos.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad les agradezco por haberme salvado dos veces yo…—

—Corta la mierda idiota, si tan solo se hubieran escondido mejor como les dijimos no estaríamos tan jodidos como estamos—, prácticamente le gruño al hombre en la cara.

—Calma Mli, no fue su culpa. No sabíamos que el general iba venir o que se habían enterado de lo que estábamos haciendo… y por cierto gracias, por haberme salvado la vida allá atrás—.

—Olvídate de eso, tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Ya no podemos regresar a ninguno de los cuarteles y no creo que seamos bien recibidos en ninguno de los refugios—

—Quizá yo puedo ayudarlos con eso—, dijo el joven ganándose una mirada curiosa de los dos.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer imbécil, estas que te mueres si se te sale una gota más de sangre y yo no pienso cargar tu estúpido trasero por este bosque—

—Odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo, no estás en condiciones de ayudarnos… aunque te agradezco el intento—

—La sangre no es mía—, dice y luego nadie habla durante un rato.

—Pero sigue siendo verdad que puedo ayudarlos—, afirma. —La frontera no está muy lejos de aquí y una vez que lleguemos puedo hablar en su favor, y si lo que dicen es cierto dudo mucho que sea el único que pueda decir algo por ustedes—.

Lo siguen porque no les queda otra opción y es mejor que quedarse parados como idiotas a la mitad de la nada y ser una blanco fácil para otros. Pero apenas han avanzado un poco cuando Ibuye tropieza con sus pies y cae al suelo en un montón desordenado.

—No es momento de dormir, levántate idiota—, dice Mlipuko grosero como siempre pero secretamente preocupado. Sin embargo su amigo no se levanta y se limita soltar un jadeo lastimero.

Es como un balde de agua fría cuando se acerca y ve la sangre manchándole la ropa y la mano con la que se aprieta el estómago.

—Al parecer el general no tiene tan mala puntería como creíamos— dice antes de soltar algo entre una carcajada y un gemido.

El rubio no se mueve durante unos segundos y luego desgarra su chaqueta para hacer unas vendas improvisadas.

—Esto te va a doler como el infierno, pero tienes que aguantarte como el hombre que siempre presumes que eres— y ninguno dice nada por el temblor en sus manos mientras lo envuelve con las vendas.

—Creí que no querías cargar traseros en este bosque—, le dice el joven que salvaron cuando se da cuenta de que lleva al pelirrojo sobre su espalda.

—Me lo debe, aguanté su mierda durante mucho tiempo. Y además es un beneficio que viene con ser amigos—.

—No soy tu amigo, eres mi superior y eso es todo—, refunfuña mientras los tres siguen avanzando.

Esta por amanecer cuando deciden parar cerca de un rio, ninguno ha bebido ni comido desde hace tiempo y su compañero se va en busca de algo que puedan comer mientras el rubio trata de darle algo de agua a su amigo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos hombre?— dice entre tragos —Pensé que no encajabas entre esos soldados, que eras diferente a esos idiotas que solo querían sangre, drogas y alcohol—

—No es momento de que te pongas romántico Ibuye, tienes que guardar tus energías para cuando los médicos te sanen y pueda quejarme por cargar tu lamentable trasero—

No quiere escucharlo, no quiere porque suena como una despedida y no hay manera, en el infierno, de que pierda a su mejor amigo, no así… no aquí en la mitad de la nada y abandonados por el mundo que querían proteger. No puede irse porque es el mejor de los dos y si alguien merecía ser disparado el él con arrogancia, no Ibuye que seguía hablando de lo correcto y el honor.

—Me alegre mucho cuando te asignaron a mi unidad sabes, una parte de mi sabía que íbamos a ser buenos amigos—dice con una sonrisa y la mirada lejana, recordando aquellos días poco antes de que el avión fuera derribado, cuando no sabían lo que era una guerra civil.

—Me diste un poco de miedo cuando nos conocimos—, dice sentándose a su lado porque no sabe que más hacer, no sabe cómo sacar la bala de su cuerpo y sanar la herida.

—Con ese cabello rojo y parado como una piña y la confianza con la que te movías. Y luego la forma en la que me amenazaste—.

—Sí lo sé, se te notaba en la cara hombre. Cuando te ofrecí la mano me miraste como si te estuviera dando una granada, fue gracioso. Pero luego te enojaste y tuve que darte el discurso de siempre, tenía que hacer que los nuevos reclutas me respetaran— se quedan en silencio un tiempo, escuchando los sonidos del bosque y del agua corriendo.

—¿Crees que existen cosas como el cielo y el infierno?—, pregunta con voz pequeña y con unas lágrimas bajando por sus ojos —¿Voy a ir al infierno?—

Y el rubio odia como su voz se rompe, como suena pequeño y asustado cuando lo dice y como no puede evitar las gotas saladas que escapan de sus propios ojos. Porque esto no esto no es lo que su amigo es, porque el tipo al que apodaron Ibuye no debe estar así de roto y pidiendo su consuelo.

—Estamos en el maldito infierno imbécil—, ofrece con la voz quebrada y tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta —Ahora ya solo te espera el cielo si es que existe… te mereces un descanso hombre—

Ibuye sonríe entonces, a pesar del fuego que lo consume por dentro está feliz de irse así, defendiendo sus ideales y a lado de su amigo. Cuando la mente comienza a nublársele y el frio se combina con el fuego tiene un último pensamiento, desea tener otra oportunidad, estar del lado de los buenos junto con su buen amigo y hacer lo correcto juntos.

Ya es entrada la mañana cuando el Kamla regresa junto con el grupo de refugiados que había encontrado en el camino y había convencido de que los ayudaran. Encuentran a un rubio que llora con rabia mientras acuna el cuerpo frio de otro joven, lanza maldiciones, grita escupe y ordena que lo dejen solo con su único amigo.

La gente que lo rodea son personas que conocen de pérdidas, pero sobre todo, muchos son quienes fueron salvados por ellos. Y en sus memorias está el joven de cabello rojo que les dice que se escondan mejor del ejército y que sonríe incluso en la muerte.

Pero finalmente tienen que marcharse, es peligroso para un grupo tan grande quedarse en un solo lugar y más aún cuando anochece, son un blanco fácil junto al rio.

Una joven de unos 16 años es la que junta el valor para acercársele, se estremece cuando él grita y lanza palabras que suenan como explosiones para que se largue. Pero no cede y se acerca incluso cuando saca un cuchillo para amenazarla.

—No creo que me recuerdes—, le dice —Pero yo los recuerdo, a los dos—. El rubio baja el cuchillo y ella lo toma como una invitación para sentarse cerca.

—Mi madre había muerto poco antes y yo me quede con otros niños viajando a la frontera… estábamos apiñados en un baño cuando ustedes nos encontraron—.

Ella tiene razón, Mlipuko la estudia pero su cara no le es familiar. No recuerda el cabello corto y rizado y negro, ni la piel pálida ni tampoco las pecas que le salpican la cara (aunque bien podría ser solo mugre). Pero si recuerda el baño, no ha pasado tanto tiempo pero se siente como una vida, recuerda que fue la primera vez que los dos ayudaron a los Kamla, y recuerda que fue Ibuye el que tomo la iniciativa.

—Tu amigo se veía… miserable mientras le apuntaba a esa chica. Recuerdo que dijo que matar así no era de hombres y nos perdonó la vida, y tú lo ayudaste… era una buena persona—

—Que sabrás tu maldita perra—, sisea enojado porque la furia es más fácil de tratar que el dolor —Ni siquiera lo conocías—

—Pero tú si ¿crees que se arrepentía? Yo creo que es hora de dejarlo descansar—, y ella tiene que reprimir las lágrimas cuando este soldado la mira y se ve tan roto y cansado.

—No voy a dejar su cuerpo aquí—, dice con convicción y ya col furia fuera de su voz.

—Entiendo pero no tenemos el tiempo ni los recursos para enterrarlo… porque no lo arrojamos al río, podemos poner rocas en su ropa— y el acepta porque es la única opción razonable, sabe que no puede quedarse así para siempre y a Ibuye no le hubiera gustado.

Así que ponen rocas en su cuerpo y lo arrojan al rio. Él mira el pañuelo rojo en su mano, ese mismo que su amigo había tenido anudado en el brazo el día que se conocieron y cada día desde entonces y no puede evitar llorara. ¿Cuándo las cosas salieron tan mal que llegaron a esto?

El grupo se está marchando pero Mlipuko no puede encontrar la fuerza para seguirlos, y aunque la gente está agradecida no van a esperarlo a costa de las vidas que ellos mismo habían salvado. El joven que había estado con ellos lo intenta una última vez pero un _"vete a la mierda imbécil" _hace que incluso el desista.

Es de mañana de nuevo cuando por fin deja de mirar el río y se gira hacia donde había estado el grupo de refugiados… se sorprende mucho cuando ve a la misma muchacha de antes sentada a unos metros de él. Esta recargada en un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas y su rifle abrazado con fuerza.

Se despierta sobresaltada cuando la empuja con su pie y es evidente que no tiene idea de qué hacer con el arma así que se le quita de las manos antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Porque sigues aquí?—. Ella se talla el sueño de los ojos antes de responder.

—Ustedes dos salvaron mi vida, juntos me dieron otra oportunidad. No podía simplemente dejarte aquí solo.

Y así comienzan a viajar juntos a la frontera, no les toma mucho tiempo pero es más que suficiente para que se forme algo más que una amistad entre ellos, él se acostumbra a escucharla balbucear durante horas sobre su teoría de reencarnación y ella se acostumbra a su mal humor. Se protegen entre ellos y ella hasta le señala amablemente los puntos débiles en su forma de pelar.

Sueñan con una vida cuando este infierno termine.

Y todo se va a la mierda por última vez.

Solo les falta unas horas de viaje para que puedan llegar al campo de refugiados cuando los alcanzan. Mlipuko conoce a cada uno de estos hombres y el asco vuelve a su mente cuando recuerda que fue uno de ellos, que una vez fue él quien apuntaba y disparaba sin pensar.

—Sabias que iba a encontrarte tarde o temprano muchacho, ya les había dicho que no hay lugar para los traidores—, dijo el general.

—Comandante, encárguese de estas cucarachas Kamla. Que esto sea una lección para todos—, dice con voz fuete y sin rastro de drogas como la última vez —Si un Itka nos traiciona no es mejor que ellos—.

Mlipuko reconoce al nuevo comandante, es el bastardo que conoció en su primer día en esa unidad y sabe lo que significa para la joven que se aprieta en su espalda, no lo está permitiendo.

—Mátenme si pueden malditos bastardos, me voy a asegurar de llevármelos al infierno—, las balas ya se habían acabado y el machete se había perdido en algún punto del camino. Pero todavía tenía aquel cuchillo que Ibuye le había regalado cuando lo nombró su segundo y se asegura de rebanarle un pedazo a cualquiera que se acerque a ellos.

Pero sabe que solo están jugando, que solo les bastaran unas balas para cargárselos.

Finalmente se cansan después de que él mata a dos de los soldados y un disparo se escucha en el aire. Pero no es él quien lo recibió, es la menuda muchacha con la que soñó una vida la que se desploma en sus brazos, ella la sonreí tal y como su amigo lo hizo y entonces deja de respirar.

Desea, antes de que su conciencia desaparezca, otra oportunidad para estar con él, para vivir esa vida juntos que habían soñado, desea poder pasar más tiempo a su lado.

—Es una lástima— dice el general. —Aun siendo una cucaracha pudo habernos servido de diversión— y el comandante asiente en conformidad.

Es cuando él lo pierde y se lanza al ataque sin importarle los cortes y disparos que está recibiendo, no le preocupa el rojo que está derramando en la tierra cuando clava su cuchillo en el corazón del comandante y no siente más que satisfacción cuando hace lo mismo con el general, satisfecho de poder llevárselos con él.

Recibe más disparos que sacan el rojo de su cuerpo y mientras el fuego lo consume, desea otra oportunidad para estar del lado correcto esta vez, para poder estar junto a su amigo y para poder salvar a la joven de cabello rizado y pecas en las mejillas.

Dos días después concluye el genocidio más grande que la humanidad ha visto, las atrocidades que se cometieron en esos cien días quedaran grabadas en los corazones de la gente durante generaciones. Pero también lo harán los dos jóvenes que perdonaron las vidas de muchos, los muchachos que redimieron sus almas y vencieron los prejuicios en medio del infierno.

_Ningún hombre elige el mal por ser el mal._

_Solo lo confunde con la felicidad, con el bien que busca._

—_Mary Wollstonecraft_

La niña de rizado cabello verde y pecas en las mejillas es muy familiar para él, a pesar de que su madre le asegura que nunca antes la había visto, hay algo dentro de él que le dice que tiene que protegerla a como dé lugar. Aun si tiene que aplastar sus sueños para que ella no arriesgue su vida tratando de salvar otras.

El chico con el quirk explosivo es bueno en el fondo, está seguro de ello aunque no sabe porque. Sabe que todos esos gritos e insultos no son más que su forma de demostrar preocupación por la chica del cabello verde, lo encuentra divertido.

—Soy Kirishima Eijiro, es un placer conocerte bro—

Bkugou, tiene un destello de este mismo sujeto dándole la mano, lleva el cabello y los dientes igual pero tiene puesto un pantalón militar, una camiseta amarillenta, muchas cicatrices y un pañuelo rojo anudado en el brazo. Muy parecido al que siempre ha tenido en un cajón en su habitación pero no tiene idea de donde lo sacó.

—Vete a la mierda estúpido extra.

A Kirishima se le escapa una carcajada porque sabe que el tipo tiene mal humor pero es algo con lo que puede lidiar.

—No necesitas fingir baku-bro, pero sí tenemos que hacer algo con tus técnicas de seducción porque no creo que Midoriya lo esté captando—, y de inmediato activa su quirk para soportar la explosión que le lanza.

En algún lugar tres jóvenes sonríen por la oportunidad que se les dio, sabiendo que estas nuevas personas lo van a aprovechar para hacer lo correcto.

* * *

**N/A: **Por si no lo han notado, esta historia está basada en lo que ocurrió durante el genocidio de Ruanda, uno de los acontecimientos más lamentables de las historia humana, trate de hacer mi investigación lo mejor que pude pero estoy segura de que cometí muchos errores y pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien con ellos, para nada era mi intención.

Nunca menciono sus nombres porque tengo entendido que en la teoría de la reencarnación uno no tiene el mismo nombre, pero espero que no fuera demasiado confuso en cuanto a quien es quien. Y si, volví a Deku niña solo porque se me dio la gana.

**Ibuye**: Piedra en kinyarwanda

**Mlipuko: **Explosion en algún idioma que no quiero volver a buscar.

O al menos espero que signifiquen eso, era lo que había guardado en mis notas y no estaba dispuesta a volver a buscarlo :P


End file.
